You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet
by RaphandMikey83
Summary: A sequel to my first story, called "How Far is Love? Two Feet!" So what sort of kink does Raph have? Mikey gets to find out, and surprises ensue. Once again, if you don't like slash/Turtlecest/t-cest then you won't like this one.


Title: You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet (Sequel to "How Far Is Love? Two Feet!") (Read that one before this one)

Author: RaphandMikey83

Pairing: Raph/Mikey Rating: Nc-17

Summary: So what sort of kink does Raph have? Mikey gets to find out, and surprises ensue.

He couldn't help it. Seeing his baby brother in this light...fingers dancing on his plastron after the mind-blowing session that they just had...and those blue eyes...

He could feel himself blushing, as the youngster asked what his particular kink happened to be. It was definitely something that he was...well...truly embarrassed about. Being the tough guy and all...but hell it wasn't just that though.

He knew that for some odd reason, the knucklehead that he called his mate looked up to him as some sort of hero...and with this particular kink he was kind of...well afraid...that Mikey would be let down...that or have a 'wait, seriously?' expression on his face.

But as soon as that thought entered his head, Raph shook it out. Staring up at the lust-filled, and yet gentle, look that Mikey was giving him...all he could think about was that it would be pretty hypocritical for him to say no to that question. Especially after Mikey had been so willing and so trusting with his own kink. And Raph definitely knew that his brother was...'appreciative'... about it.

And besides...despite all the pranks and goofy qualities, Mikey was still someone he could trust. There were just too many secrets that they had both shared together, ones that not another soul knew about.

So as he leaned over to his brother's ear slit, and with a somewhat shy, bashful whisper, he admitted his secret to his mate.

"I...I'd like to be...taken."

All he could see was Mikey's eyes turn from sensual, to wide-eyed...his smile turn from casual to sunshine-grinning...his body from 'tired after sex' to 'primed for action'...

"Really...like really, really, really?"

With a bashful nod, Raphael said, "Yes," before being immediately bear-hugged by an overly excited Mikey.

"Yes, yes, yes! This..."

And after sliding Raphael around on the bed and placing his hothead's head back on the pillow, Mikey leaned down and whispered...

"This is going to be fuuuun!"

Mikey's mind was in overload...he never thought that his brother would be into _that_. He had been top before...and it was extremely exciting. But at those times he practically had to beg for it...although Mikey had to admit...Raph never really fought him that hard during those times. And hell...considering how big he is...it wouldn't take much for Raph to stop him.

But hell...to control the way his brave brother breathed...his hands and tongue making his hothead squeal...his body was actually shaking in both need and want at this pleasure...but then he sobered up...as if someone splashed him with cold water.

"Uhm...how much...I mean...how far do you want to...uh..."

Mikey didn't know how to word it. He'd love to take his brother...hell he even _dreamed _of doing that multiple times...but...

He didn't want to hurt him. Mikey knew how stupid that sounded...'I mean...this is Raph I'm talking about'...but he didn't want to go too rough when he should be going slow, or slow when he should be going rough...he wanted it to be perfect. Just moments ago, his Raphie had given him a mind-blowing session of passion and sex. Damn it was just hot! And...he didn't want to disappoint his mate...he really wanted to do good.

Raph couldn't help but squint his eyes in irritation, "I ain't gonna break like glass, ya know?"...sighing and closing his eyes, he just had to ask...

"So...you think it's weird?"

Now it was Mikey's turn to be confused, "Eh? What's weird?"

Huffing, Raph whispered, "You damn well know, ya nut...I mean...this. Me liking...*clearing throat* I mean...wanting this...from you."

All Mikey could do was slowly blink as he scanned his brother's body..."You're kidding, right? You're wanting me...as in me, moi and myself...to have all of this," and with that Mikey smoothed his palm from Raph's right thigh, slowly up passing by hidden slit, arching up the dark-green turtle's plastron, and finally cupping soft cheek, "to myself...and you're asking if it's weird? If this is weird, then I hope we both get weirder!"

Raphael couldn't help but bust out laughing at that...just strange...way of phrasing it.

"And no."

Wait..what? Raphael blinked rapidly at Mikey's sudden, out of nowhere reply to a question that didn't even get asked.

"Uhm...no what, doofus?"

Mikey leaned down and kissed Raph's bottom lip, as Mikey softly nipped and suckled along the curve of the older brother's lip...as Mikey's hand felt his brother's breathing rising up and down his plastron.

"You're not a wimp...or a pussy...or whatever you think for liking this. Honestly...I'd use the word brave...Hell Raph, it's not like you ask for help all the time, or cry at soap operas or anything like that...you just..."

And as sea-green hands smoothed over the strong neck that was presented to him, fingers trailing over the collar, Mikey finished with, "I guess you just...trust me?"

And Mikey planted a firm kiss to Raphael's lips, to which the hothead nodded at the question he was asked.

"Love me?"

Raph nodded again, to which Mikey planted an even firmer kiss. And then Mikey sultrily asked...

"Want me?"

The feeling of those soft hands over his body...feeling secure and safe from prying eyes or deafening judgement...all Raph could do was nod and say, "Yes...I...I want ya."

Although Mikey wanted to keep this firm, passionate persona...his worries came crawling back.

"Raph...you'll let me know, right? If I'm...you know...going too overboard or something...I mean is there like a limit or something or is it like 'okay touch here and here, but not there and there..or like"

Mikey was babbling...and Raph knew that Mikey babbled only when he was nervous. Kind of cute, kind of sweet...and damn it, kind of annoying because he wanted some now!

So with a swift pull, Raphael brought his younger brother's head down and licked at the right side of his neck, whispering huskily, "You'll be fine...just do whatever Mikey. What...ever."

Blue eyes could tell from those golden eyes, that this hothead of his trusted him. Just brimming with trust...and with a newfound sense of courage he started kissing Raphael's plastron.

'I guess time to start experimenting...and see what happens next.'

Mikey figured he'll try each...well each 'new' step...slowly and judge Raphie's reaction...any discomfort and he'll stop this immediately...but doesn't a 'bottom' or 'sub' want discomfort somewhat? Damn this was still confusing...okay Mike...stay focused and just 'go with the flow'.

Sensing his mate's confusion...well Raphael kind of figured on this. It wasn't that Mikey didn't like it rough. Hell, there were many times when Mikey practically begged for it rough. But he knew that Mikey didn't want to hurt the dark-green turtle...he kind of laughed at that thought, the thought of Mikey hurting him. But it was sweet...and it made Mikey well...'Mikey.'

Wanting to soothe the orange-banded turtle, he leaned up and whispered into Mikey's slit, "Just go with it Mikey...heh don't tell me you've never wanted to ravage me, right?"

The hothead wanted to not only turn the youngster on, he literally wanted to drive Mikey crazy. This kink...this want that he had...Raphael wouldn't just want it from anyone or anything. Part of it was the fact that it would be _Mikey_ taking him. He was always filled with a sense of joy that Mikey had chosen him. So...he guessed the thought of Mikey claiming him...just desperately telling him how much he was Mikey's...that feeling of being _needed_. Well, it was nice. Not the most exciting word to use...but it was nice.

And Mikey's moan at the phrase drew a grin onto the hothead's lips, as he continued...

"Yeah...hehe I thought so laughing-boy. You wouldn't want Donnie or Leo to take me right? Feeling me up and making me theirs...eh? I mean c'mon, I'm sure there were nights you just wanted to tie me down...take me any way...in any shape or form. Making me beg and cum over and over again...just for y..."

Before he could finish, the youngster's lips pressed forcefully onto dark-green ones. Raphael felt those soft hands caress up and down his body, each pass feeling those hands pressing harder and harder into his skin.

And Mikey's eyes glazed over in pure lust. The hot words electrifying his body as he had to admit...he had _dreamed_ of taking Raph. He was his...and no one would take his Raphie away from him. Not Donnie, and not Leo. Hell no.

And teeth grazed hard over Raphael's neck, as the hothead gasped at the strong feeling glazing over his body. Sea-green hands rested on Raphael's hips, as they rubbed back and forth over his thighs, until they teased over aching slit.

As Mikey's body rocked back and forth onto the older brother, Mikey's words just escaped from his lips, "Mine..." He couldn't help it...the thought of Leo or Donnie even looking at Raph like that...it drove him crazy even more to take...to claim. His hero in other turtle's hands?

Mikey's hand dove into the slit and eased Raphael's cock out, throbbing and pulsing under the sea-green hand's grip. Raph couldn't help but become more and more turned on by the increasing dominance of his baby brother. He knew the 'Leo and Don' crack would do something to the youngster. But all thoughts disappeared when that hot mouth gulped down onto his shaft.

"Oh god..."

Mikey churred and moaned at the gasping words coming out of his hothead, as he snaked his tongue up and down his turtle's shaft. Teasing the tip, he suckled up the dripping precum that began soaking onto his tongue. Loving the taste, he let his tongue linger as he felt Raphael's body shake and rise up to him..but Mikey wouldn't have none of that. His hands pressed down on the hips, keeping his older brother still as he decided to crawl downward.

Mikey's tongue trailed down over his mate's puckered entrance, sending shocks through Raphael's legs. Moaning at the reaction, he slowly snaked his tongue in and out, loving the scent of musk coming from his Raphie as he started pumping in and out. Slowly at first, he twirled his tongue to widen the hole as he began tonguing his brother faster and faster.

Raphael's eyes widened at the intrusion, and then gasped and threw his head back, as he felt his legs being thrown over sea-green shoulders...feeling Mikey's tongue driving and pushing deeper into his ass. He could feel his toes squeezing and clenching in pleasure as he felt Mikey's tongue soothe inside his ass, feeling it twirl in circles as the youngster pumped his oozing cock.

Mikey looked over his shoulders, seeing his brother's toes clenching and flexing, driving the baby brother into higher places of pleasure. Not wanting his brother to cum yet, he pulled out and leaned over his older brother's body, softly chuckling at the somewhat whiny groan coming from his hothead.

"Hey now...you're cumming when I want you too...and believe me, I want to make you cum over...and over again..."

And with a slow push he filled his older brother's loosened hole...gasping at the warmth as he marvelled at his Raphie's reaction. Keeping his brother's legs on his shoulders, Mikey raised up and started pumping in and out of Raphael's ass. At the same time, he slowly inched Raph's legs downward until they were touching the dark-green turtle's plastron. All Raphael could do was moan and groan as the action made the sea-green turtle's cock hit that particular spot again and again, each time with more vigor and more power.

Mikey studied every expression that his hothead made. Every gasp, every moan...the glazing of dark-green eyelids as he pumped faster and faster into his sexy older brother's body. The heavy breaths coming from his chest as sea-green hands began stroking harder and harder on Raphael's cock. This was heaven to him as he strived to give Raphael his orgasm...one of many that were soon to come...

And all Raphael could do was enjoy the dominance being powered into the youngster, as Mikey pumped his cock harder and faster into him. He licked his bottom lips with his tongue, as he watched his baby brother lean over and kiss his left dark-green foot.

Suckling the toes into his mouth, Mikey moaned at the sight and feeling that was flowing all around him. Tasting his brother's skin, as he fondled the lovely toes around his mouth...all the while thrusting harder and harder into his brave brother. All Raphael could do was gasp at he began his orgasm, discharging loads of hot, milky cum into the sea-green hand holding him, as Mikey continued to thrust into him over and over again. Each contact with his prostate was making Raphael shoot a little more of his cum onto waiting hands.

And as Mikey gave one last suckle onto his hothead's toes, he squeezed the hothead's shaft one more time...enjoying the long moan he drove out of his Raphie, as he inspected his hand. Hot, milky strands covered his palm, as well as his fingers. He truly did love how his brother tasted, as he began licking his finger slowly. Enjoying the saltiness that was strictly his brother, rolling the milky liquid around his tongue as he stared down...enjoying the wide-eyed expression that his brother was making.

And after cleaning up each of his fingers, an idea struck him and he cupped his palm...still filled with the tasty nectar of his brother. Placing it in front of his Raphie's mouth, he lustfully declared, "Mmm..it does taste good. Here...have some...be a good boy now Raphie...here..."

And damn...the naughtiness and...hell just plain hotness of his baby brother, in this moment...well let's just say it made Raphael comply that much easier to his request. Opening his mouth obediently, he tasted himself as Mikey began feeding him his own cum.

"Mmm...that's right Raphie...drink it all up, it's really, really gooood...that a boy..."

And Mikey's cock throbbed harder at feeling his older brother comply with his request, feeling that sexy tongue dancing along his palm as he felt the lovely liquid leave his hand. Mikey's breath heaved harder from his lungs as he watched the movements of Raph's neck, seeing that his brother was drinking and swallowing his own seed down his soft throat. As his Raphie cleaned his palm spotless of the pearly whiteness that was there only moments ago, a loud moan had to escape the youngster's lips. The fact that Raphie was listening to him. Complying and willing to do whatever _for _him.

He could get used to this...he really could. And he needed him again, right now.

Sitting up, he brought his older brother up so that they were staring at each other at eye level. Leaning over, Mikey bit and suckled at his mate's neck as Raphael closed his eyes again...hearing soft words purr out of his baby brother's lips.

"So good...god you're soo good Raphie...you're gonna cum again for me...right now..."

And with that Raphael felt his brother turn him around, and quickly after felt sea-green arms wrap around his waist. Wondering what exactly the knucklehead was thinking of doing, he was silenced as a hot mouth attached itself to the side of his neck...sea-green hands roving up and down his plastron as he was settled into the youngster's lap.

Mikey couldn't help but become addicted to this feeling. His rough brother being so compliant...almost putty in his hands...it was definitely turning him on more than he thought it would. He continued suckling and grazing his teeth along the skin of his older brother's neck, as he scanned his hands up and down plastron. Lifting his brother up, it was a little struggle as he had to admit...his brother was a little bit bulkier than himself. Just a little.

Amidst the pleasure of his little brother's soft touches...Raph couldn't help but chuckle silently as he heard Mikey grunt in trying to lift bigger mate. He knew what Mikey was planning...doesn't mean it was going to work out perfectly. Lol...despite everything that's happened and will happen...Mikey was still a knucklehead.

"Everything fine back there bro?" He couldn't help it..he had to tease him a little.

Huffing and sighing at the comment, Mikey furrowed his eyelids and, with a pause, said "...Yes." Quickly after saying that, he gasped as his bigger brother rolled his hips back against Mikey's throbbing erection...Mikey now regretted holding off his orgasm beforehand. 'Yeah Mikey, that was smaaaart of ya...oh yeah, be mr. 'passionate' guy...ugh never again...when I wanna cum just cum _then_ at that moment!'

Raph couldn't help but laugh as he continued rubbing his behind over Mikey's oozing hard-on. He heard a grunt behind him as Mikey, with a sudden renewed vigor, lifting the now-surprised hothead and eased him down until his now pulsing cock. Filling up his brother once again, all Raph could do was gasp and clench his hands as he felt his baby bro thrust up to him...and then go still.

A worried Mikey hoped that wasn't too fast of him...but the churr that suddenly erupted from his mate...god it was so loud now. He thrusted up into Raph again, and another loud moan erupted, this time with the words, "Mikey", flowing out of that lovely mouth.

'I like that...I really like that.'

Sea-green hands went from the hothead's waist, down towards Raph's legs as he pulled them up and backwards...at the same time pumping into his big brother and causing the dark-green turtle to howl "Mikey" once again.

As one hand continued to keep one leg lifted, Mikey wrapped his other hand around his mate's cock...hardening once again from the lovely treatment. Wanted to push his brother over the edge once again...he thought...'maybe if I talk dirty? It worked before.'

And as Mikey thrusted his hips upward, causing his Raphie to gasp again and again as the pulsing cock inside him hit that special spot, the orange banded turtle whispered into his mate's ear slit, "That's right Raphie...I'm gonna make you cum...again and again like I said."

And as he pumped his lover's renewed erection as fast as he could, pawing it off like crazy as he moaned hard at the vision of his brother's now shaking body...legs and toes curling and being filled again and again, Mikey continued:

"And I'm going to milk you dry Raphie-boy...every...single drop of your cum is mine, and mine alone...understand? And I'm going to get it all tonite...mmmm god Raphie yes...just let go...c'mon, just let go for me Raphie...mmmm".

Raphael's mind was dead...or close to it. And if it wasn't it would soon be burnt out at the constant overload of his senses. Whether it was the sound of his brother's hot words filling his ear slits, or the touch of his mate's soft skin over his body...the smell of his brother's musk filling his nostrils...he couldn't help but follow Mikey's request...as he came again, moaning:

"Oh God Mikey...god ooooo."

And with that Mikey pumped into him...thrusting as yet another load of hot semen splashed onto his hand...although not as much as before. And as his bigger mate squeezed over his shaft, he willed himself not to cum...god not yet...just...just one more time. He needed one more orgasm from his Raphie...

He just...he needed to show Raph once and for all that he was loved. Unconditionally. He was tired of his Raphie putting himself down...even if a lot of it was in his own mind. That first time, when he secretly slid into his brother's room and gave him that shy, bashful kiss...well Raph was the only one for him. Brave...strong...sweet...if only his brother could see himself through his blue eyes...maybe it was time for him to learn.

Turning his brother around and laying him on the bed, Mikey rubbed the milky fluid in between his hands, smoothing it over the skin as he enjoyed the sexy musk coming off of it. His eyes sparkled as his watched Raphael's tired eyes fluttering to stay away.

"Mmm...not yet Raphie...not just yet..."

He wanted to take care of Raphie one more time...but before he wanted to get his need off as well...so that he can concentrate on Raph a hundred percent...besides, he _did_ say he wanted to be taken.

"Now it's my turn to cum Raphie..."

Rising up and straddling his brother's chest, he stroked his throbbing cock as the tip glided over dark-green lips.

Raphael...he was really getting worn out. So much so that he could barely move...but when he saw those sultry blue eyes stare down at him, and felt the leaking precum of his mate's cock pressed along his bottom lip. He just couldn't help but smile as he licked over the tip, watching his mate shudder in pleasure.

Mikey knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum...the intense sessions with his brother had made him almost 'too willing' to cum. Stroking his shaft up and down, he raised his hips a little more so that he was stroking downward...trying to get back into his 'dominant' role.

"Mmm a little thirsty Raphie...wouldn't you like some of this tasty, lovely cream for yourself? Cause if not...who knows. Maybe the others would like a little taste of the Mikester, huh?"

Growling and eyes becoming both a little awake and alert, he raised up and suckled on the head of the sea-green turtle's cock. Mike couldn't help but smile, 'Well...he used that trick with me first...doesn't mean I can't use it back at him.'

Stroking the bottom of his shaft faster and faster, his toes clenched and his breaths rasped heavier into the room as he looked down at the...god the sight in front of him...his older brother suckling and licking his throbbing tip into his mouth...eyes glazed over in the after-effects of the wild sessions of sex that they had been having all night. Mikey couldn't hold it any longer...

"Oh jesus Raphiiiiiiie..." he screamed out his brother's name as he finally came, shooting his own loads of hot, milky cream down his brother's throat, as he fed his salty seed into his brother's mouth.

All Raph could do was moan, clenching his hands a little at the sudden taste of his mate. He had to admit that he, too, loved how his lover tasted. And being fed by such brother...the passion and naughtiness just glowing off of the baby brother above him...yeah, this was very nice indeed.

After suckling the last drops out of his brother's shaft, Raphael's head leaned back. He was thinking that the session was finally over...and he was glowing at how passionate a lover his baby bro was...just damn hot!

But the expression on Mikey's face...that didn't spell 'over'...damn, he was loving this but...what else could he do? He was practically dead from exhaustion...but why did that, at the same time, cause another stirring in his lower regions?

'Because...he can do anything to you...and he _wants_ to do more to you...you're _wanted_.'

Which again...that was why he liked this particular...kink.

Mikey gasped and moaned as the last drops of his cum was pumped and squeezed into his hothead's mouth...staring down at him, now was the time to make him learn on who he truly was...that he was indeed special. But he wanted to do something different...something unusual. He smiled as an idea popped into his brain. Hopping off the bed, he began searching throughout his brother's room.

"Wh...what the hell are ya up to, doofus?"

As Raph scanned his eyes over his brother, watching him search one corner and then the other, he laid his head back...his brain to burned out to even try to figure what the pea-brain was doing. That was, until he lifted his head up and widened his eyes...watching Mikey go through a certain section in his closet.

"Hey...Mikey back out of there...and I mean now!"

But before he could voice any other words, a sound echoed the room. A clatter, as a certain item was dropped from the top of the closet onto the floor.

Nunchucks...Mikey smiled as he picked them up and fingered the smooth service on one of them...turning around he smiled lustfully at his big brother, twirling the weapon around in his hand.

"Just what I was looking for...or I should say...was looking _months _for..."

Mikey always wondered why or how one of his nunchucks had disappeared all of those months ago...the others blamed it on his airheadedness. But, he wouldn't lose his babies like that. That was until he was hopping along the sewers, hearing a few 'odd' noises in the air...and then finding your big brother literally screwing himself with the same pair of nunchucks, while screaming your name out loud.

Let's just say it made it easier for him to come out with his feelings to his bigger brother.

And now, stalking towards the hothead, nunchuck in hand...he straddled his mate once again as he held the forementioned nunchucks across the dark-green turtle's plastron.

"These look familiar...hmmm? And it's so weird...how one side is sooo smooth...I could only imagine what this was used for...eh?"

All Raph could do was blush and grunt in his nervousness...thinking of something, anything to say until his brother piped up with:

"I saw you...with these...and believe me, that led to a whole lot of fantasizing about you..."

And as he took the smooth end and slowly circled the end of the nunchuck against his mate's puckered hole, he stared down at his mate. He paused, and decided to lick the end of the nunchuck seductively...tongue rolling around, side to side...feeling the smooth end of the wood travel along his tongue...there was no way that Mikey was pushing this into his brother dry...even if Raphie had been used to it.

Used to it? Used to pleasuring and fucking himself with this weapon, imagining _him_ of all turtles to take him? Oh god yes...Raphie was so damn special to him...

"Mine," he echoed as he then slowly, carefully pushed the end of the nunchuck into his brother. Feeling his mate cry out at the intrusion, Raph's throat gargled with saliva and spit as he pressed his hands into sea-green shoulders, and he heard his mate speak:

"You're mine Raphie...mine and nobody elses. And since you're mine...you're gonna make some promises to me...got it?"

And with that he pushed a little further, thankfully his Raphie had been stretched more than well enough from the sexy sessions beforehand.

"Yes," was all that Raph could answer...he...he really didn't know what Mikey was planning now...it was damn well embarrassing that he had been seen with...well with this _toy_, so to speak. He couldn't help those hormones, damn it! He was desperate and stuff...and it's not like he was going to use the ends of his sais...he's not that crazy to let something sharp and pointed near there...

But all useless thoughts came to an end as his mate continued speaking:

"Now Raphie...look at me", and with a twist he curled the nunchuck in a little more, earning a hard gasp from his hothead as golden eyes locked on with blue ones... "You are who I say you are, understand? You're no monster...you're no savage...and you're no bad guy. And don't even think of saying 'what am I talking about?' You know damn well what you're thinking...constantly I might add. You're my prize...my soul mate...hell I hit the lottery when I got to be with you. Now you're going to tell me, that you're good...just say 'I'm good'...okay...say it!"

With those last words, the end of the nunchuck hit Raphael's prostate. That sweet spot was now being rubbed over and over again by this newfound toy, and all Raph could do was squirm and cry out as his body shook uncontrollably.

"I'm...I'm goooood."

Mikey smiled as he continued pressing his nunchuck deeper, rubbing it harder against his lover's g-spot. Seeing his brave brother unwind over and over again, he continued:

"That's a good boy...now promise me...promise me you'll never bad mouth yourself again...even in here..."

And he leaned down, placing a soft, gentle kiss to his Raphie's forehead, before turning those blue eyes to widened golden ones.

Raphael got it...Mikey loved him for who he was...not what he was...and his baby brother wanted to show him, to 'make' him, understand that he _was _loved.

And as Mikey started to pump the toy in and out, easing the nunchuck back and forth into that wonderful heat...he kept his eyes at the sexy curves forming on his hothead's lips, the blush-filled cheeks quivering in need...

"Promise me Raphie...promise that from today onward, you won't doubt yourself. Cause I don't. Never have and never will. And don't hate yourself...and I do mean this..."

And with that he gave a particularly hard shove into his brave brother's ass...feeling Raph's legs tremble beneath him as he hit his prostate once again.

"Don't...hate yourself...ever...or you're answering to me, understand...now promise me."

And with that Mikey stilled his hands...well Raphie _had _wanted to be taken. And that was fine...well it was more than fine actually from Mike's perspective...but _he _wanted something too. This promise.

And as Raphael stared up...seeing the rich love, want, and lust that filled up his baby bro's face...he couldn't stop some of the tears trickling down his eyes. Not from pain...but...he was touched. How else could he say it...

As Raphael leaned up for a kiss, Mikey beamed with a smile as he leaned down, both tongues enveloping for a slow, sensual, passionate kiss...before letting go. Both foreheads touched each other, both breathing in the other's musk.

"Love ya...Mikey..." And a true smile graced the dark-green terrapin's face

"Right back at ya, Raphie-boy...Love ya...with all my heart."

Two becoming one...

It was easy for Raphael to make this promise...and as he uttered, "I promise, Mikey," he felt the nunchuck renew it's motion with full force. It was hard for Raphael to breathe as he felt the youngster pump and twist the nunchuck over and over again. He watched his mate lean down, slipping the newly-awakened erection into those sea-green lips.

And as Mikey fucked his mate faster and faster with the nunchuck, making sure he hit that very special spot again and again, he just had to have that wonderful taste one more time for tonite. Filled with happiness and glee, he swallowed the hard-on lovingly as he grazed his tongue over hot shaft, watching as his nunchuck disappeared into that hot and tasty hole that he had feasted on many minutes ago.

And leaning down, seeing his sea-green brother suckling on his pulsing cock again and again, he couldn't help but scream one last time in his orgasm. It was shorter than some of their usual bouts on the bed...but it was never with this amount of passion.

Mikey eagerly suckled and swallowed the droplets of cum as it oozed down his throat. There wasn't much, considering the past orgasms his brother had went through tonight. But he still churred and moaned as he was able to milk his mate's cock one last time...at least for tonite...and enjoy the tastiness of his hothead's seed as he cleaned up his mate's shaft until it was spotless.

Pulling the nunchuck out and tossing it aside, Mikey nuzzled and softly kissed his mate's neck. Both were extremely exhausted...it had been a long night indeed.

Turning so that they were facing each other, Raphael took his hands and cupped sea-green cheeks, before slowly kissing Mikey's upper lip, then his bottom one.

"Uhm...thanks...I mean it...thank you...for, ya know..."

A blush formed on the dark-green turtle's cheeks, as Mikey wrapped his arms around his mate. _His_ mate.

"Well...thanks for helping make this...probably the greatest night of sex in history...like ever."

Chuckling, Raph asked, "Ever, eh?"

"Hell yeah...we got feet, we got cum...we got doms and subs and weird use of toys...we got all sorts of kinks here...then you got the passion and the love and the..."

"Okay...geesh...okay..."

Raphael good-naturedly gave the youngster a noogie on the head, before receiving a strong kiss from sea-green lips.

"So...if this is the greatest...you mean it can't get bettah?"

Mikey furrowed his brows for a second, and then remembered a song that he had heard earlier. And as he stared at his brave brother, they both locked eyes.

Raphael could feel the love just pouring out of his mate...knowing that he was wanted and loved...unconditionally.

Mikey felt safe and secure in his lover's arms...enjoying the thought of countless doors that were now opened up for them to play with, as well as experiment on.

Mikey smirked as he answered: "Like they say Raphie...you ain't seen nothing yet."


End file.
